fools_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Dantooine
The Battle of Dantooine was a critical time for the 421st. General Rakton, having a personal vendetta against Wade Reynells and Fool's Luck, decided to launch a surprise attack on his home planet of Dantooine. However, things did not go as planned. Upon his defeat, Rakton spent years trying to find a way to rewrite his own history and succeed. Sadly, this would involve Wade and Ka'lee's children, McKenzie and Raeghan Reynells. This timeline, although involves future and unwritten events in SWTOR, explains the presence of both McKenzie and Raeghan Reynells in the current timeline. The Original Unaltered Timeline 3637 BBY / 6 AC1 * McKenzie Reynells is born. 3633 BBY / 10 AC1 * Raeghan Reynells is born. 3627 BBY / 16 AC1 * Ficher receives a report that General Rakton is going to launch a surprise attack on Dantooine as a personal vendetta against Wade Reynells . * Ficher informs Merlu about the surprise attack. Merlu informs the 421st. * The Mark 43 Energized Armor is completed, in a rush, and given to Wade and Ka’lee for the battle. * Battle of Dantooine takes place. * After two months of intense fighting, the Imperials are driven off of Dantooine. General Rakton retreats to Imperial Space. * The Mark 43 armor despite being heavily flawed, is brought back to Tharan to be refitted. * General Rakton is tortured by Darth Marr for his failings. 3626 BBY / 17 AC1 * Raeghan joins the Jedi Order on Tython. 3621 BBY / 22 AC1 * General Rakton, freed from torture, begins planning “a device to rewrite the Empires’ failures.” 3619 BBY / 24 AC1 * McKenzie joins the Republic Army outpost on Dantooine. 3618 BBY / 25 AC1 * Rakton’s device is completed and Darth Marr readies its use. Rakton betrays Darth Marr and uses the device himself to return to the Battle of Dantooine to ensure total victory and the destruction of the 421st. Altered Timeline 1 (Rakton Prime intervenes) 3627 BBY / 16 AC1 * Ficher receives a report that General Rakton is going to launch a surprise attack on Dantooine as a personal vendetta against Wade Reynells. * Ficher informs Merlu about the surprise attack. Merlu informs the 421st. * Battle of Dantooine takes place. The battle lasts only two days due to Rakton Primes’ knowledge of the fight. *''The Resolute'' is lost with all hands on board. * Most of the 421st is KIA. * McKenzie Reynells, Karhin Vicor, Seeha Onasi, Tharan Cedrax escape the destruction and only manages to take Wade’s Outcast Armor. * The remaining of Wade’s personal Power Armor vault is destroyed. * Imperial Forces kill all Kelbron Mandalorian settlements. Capture children to be processed as slaves, included is Raeghan Reynells. 3626 BBY / 17 AC1 * Raeghan is forced into the Sith Academy on Korriban. 3624 BY / 19 AC1 * Due to Rakton Primes’ knowledge of past events, most Republic/Imperial battles are now won by the Empire. Galactic Senate predicts the fall of the Republic in about three years. 3621 BBY / 22 AC1 *The Second Battle of Coruscant takes place. The Galactic Republic is disbanded and in its place is the first Galactic Empire. *Knowing events would be rewritten, Rakton Prime encourages his younger self to begin construction on the “device to rewrite the Empires’ failures.” 3620 BBY / 23 AC1 * Hidden on the world of Ilum, the remaining 421st members begin planning a Rebellion against the Empire. * Tharan manages to get the Outcast Armor back online. McKenzie then inherits the armor. * Raeghan becomes an apprentice despite her hatred to all Sith. * Raeghan inherits two remaining pieces of her mothers’ Energized Armor from an anonymous person (Ficher) 3619 BBY / 24 AC1 * During a skirmish with Imperial Forces, McKenzie and Raeghan meet on the streets of Corellia. Imperial forces kill all Rebellion forces with the exception of McKenzie. Raeghan kills her squad and the two reunite. * Ficher (secretly working for the Rebellion) intercepts a transmission about Rakton’s device. He Informs the Rebellion about it. 3618 BBY / 25 AC1 * McKenzie, Raeghan, and Ficher infiltrate Rakton’s personal museum and manage to steal the chest plate of the Mark 42. * McKenzie and Raeghan storm Rakton’s hideout and confront Rakton Prime. Though too late, Raeghan kills Rakton Prime. * Raeghan steals the plans for the device. * McKenzie places the Mark 42 chest plate into the receiver and activates the device. Our Current TOR Timeline (Altered Timeline 2) 3639 BBY / 4 AC1 * McKenzie and Raeghan arrive on Makeb to find Liana and Wade running off an exploding Sail Barge. * Wade, recognizing McKenzie’s armor, questions the two. McKenzie informs them about the Battle of Dantooine. * Using the data off of Raeghan’s armor, Tharan manages to recreate the Energized Armor and fixes the flaws the plagued it the first time. 3627 BBY / 16 AC1 * Battle of Dantooine takes place. Empire is defeated within a month. * Both General Raktons are KIA. 3626 BBY / 17 AC1 * Wade, despite his stance on the situation, agrees with Raeghan Prime to send her younger self to the Sith Academy. * Raeghan Prime travels to Korriban and trains her younger self in the ways of both the dark and the light. 3621 BBY / 22 AC1 * Knowing both McKenzie and Raeghan’s destiny, Wade begins construction on Rakton’s device to ensure that Rakton does not succeed in rewriting history. Category:Reynells Legacy Category:Guild Lore